A very AppleDraw Christmas
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Quick Draw is nervous about the Apple's annual Christmas party. he wants to give a special gift to his "special somepony", but is too shy to tell her how he feels. and will she accept his gift? contains Quick Draw/Applejack.


**BLEH, FINALLY! I finished this a few hours ago, but the site has been a total butt and wouldn't let me log in or anything. so I'm just now getting this posted. anywho, okay, so a few days ago I was watching the Quick Draw McGraw show and later, I was looking up pics of the show and came across a picture of Applejack watching the QDM show on a little TV. and I was all, "OMG, THOSE TWO WOULD BE _SO_ ADORABLE TOGETHER!" thus, I began shipping AppleDraw. and I've kinda been wanting to write some kind of Christmas related fanfiction, so I thought, "ooh, why not write some AppleDraw stuff?" after all, someone has to give this pairing some love =D so I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review and let me know what you think of the AppleDraw pairing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the Quick Draw McGraw show, or any of their characters. I only own the plot of this oneshot**

* * *

Applejack sighed as she finished hanging up the last of the Christmas decorations. "there, finally done" she said, smiling a bit.

"Miss Applejack, Miss Applejack!" a familiar voice called.

Applejack turned, slowly climbing down from the ladder as she smiled at her donkey friend. "well howdy there, Baba Looey!"

"¡hola, Miss Applejack" the donkey said, giving her a little wave.

"where's Quick Draw at, Baba?" the orange mare asked, looking around for the tall white stallion.

"hmm, I'm not sure, Miss Applejack" Baba Looey said. "I thought he was coming along behind me..." the small burro glanced over his shoulder.

"well I'm sure he'll show up" Applejack said.

"boy, the Christmas decorations sure look good, Miss Applejack" Baba Looey said.

"why thank ya, Baba" Applejack said, smiling. The orange mare sighed, looking around. _"where the hay is Quick Draw?"_ she thought. She was starting to get a bit worried. It wasn't like Quick Draw to miss a party, let alone a Christmas party. "maybe I should go look for him" she mumbled. "um, Baba Looey?"

"yes, Miss Applejack?"

"I'm gonna go and see if I can find Quick Draw"

the little burro nodded. "okay, Miss Applejack. Is there anything you'd like me to do while you're gone?"

"well do you think you'd be able to go into the barn and make sure everypony's here?"

"of course, Miss Applejack" Baba Looey said.

"thanks, Baba. There's a list in the kitchen counter you can use" Applejack said, trotting off down the road. She was getting more and more worried. She hadn't seen Quick Draw since earlier the previous day, and he'd seemed so excited about the Apple family Christmas party, she doubted he'd miss it. "Quick Draw?" Applejack called, looking around for her friend as she trotted along down the road. "Quick Draw, you out here?" she stopped, her ear twitching when she heard the sound of a guitar. It was being strummed slowly, and it was coming from nearby. "Quick Draw?" Applejack followed the sound to a tree down the road. She saw a familiar white stallion sitting beneath the tree, strumming away at his guitar. "Quick Draw!"

the stallion jumped, turning slightly. "oh! Uh, h-howdy, Miss Applejack" he said slowly.

"Quick Draw, I was gettin' so worried about you!" Applejack said, her face lighting up as she smiled, sighing with relief. "what are ya doin' out here all by your lonesome? Aren't you comin' to the party?"

"oh, well, I _want to_, but..." Quick Draw hesitated.

"what's the matter, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, moving to sit beside him beneath the tree.

"w-well... golly, Miss Applejack, I just get so _nervous_ at parties!"

"you?" Applejack blinked. "you've been to the Apple family parties before, Quick Draw. You never seemed that nervous to me"

"well I was" the stallion set his guitar beside him and that was when Applejack noticed a large present sitting next to him.

"you got someone a present?"

"oh, uh... yeah" Quick Draw nodded, a light blush crossing his face.

"well that was awfully sweet of ya, Quick Draw" Applejack said she couldn't help but feel her heart sink a bit. _"he's probably got somethin' real special for a special mare. Maybe even his very special somepony"_ she sighed, trying to act like she wasn't disappointed. "so... tell me somethin'"

"alrighty"

"why are ya out here alone tonight? I'm pretty sure everypony else is already at the party" Applejack said, looking curiously at him.

"I, um..." Quick Draw rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I-I know my... my special somepony is going to be there"

"oh?" _"I knew it"_ Applejack thought. "and... who's that?"

"I-I, uh... I can't tell you, Miss Applejack"

"why not?"

"I just... can't" Quick Draw felt bad when he saw a look of hurt flash in her eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he also didn't want her to know his secret... that he'd been in love with her ever since they first met a few years earlier. And Quick Draw had never exactly considered himself good enough for the beautiful orange mare.

Applejack sighed. "well look, Quick Draw, how about we head on over to the party, okay? Then you can, um... go ahead and give away your gift"

the white stallion nodded slowly, standing from beneath the tree, picking up the present and his guitar. The two headed back to the farm in silence. Applejack's ears folded back at the thought of Quick Draw giving the present to his special somepony. The earth pony hoped in vain that it was her.

…

"hmm, okay, I think that's about everyone" Baba Looey said, checking Derpy off the list. "everyone's here except for Quick Draw and Miss Applejack" he'd barely gotten the words out when said equines entered the barn just then. "oh, there you are, Quick Draw!" Baba Looey said, smiling and sighing with relief.

"sorry I'm late, everyone" Quick Draw said shyly.

"well now that everypony's here, let's PAR-TAY!" Pinkie Pie shouted. Everyone cheered as Octavia and a few others began playing 'joy to the world' on their instruments.

"great party, AJ!" Rainbow said, flying over to Applejack and Quick Draw.

"thanks, Rainbow" Applejack said, smiling. "uh, Quick Draw, you can go set your present down on the gift table over there" she pointed a hoof toward a nearby table where everyone's presents were kept.

"okie dokie, Miss Applejack" Quick Draw said, swallowing nervously as he walked over and set the large present on the table.

"_ooh_, that's a pretty big present, Quick Draw!" Pinkie said, hopping over by him. "is it for Applej-?!"

"shh!" Quick Draw quickly slipped a hoof over the hyper pink pony's mouth. "not so loud, Pinkie Pie!"

"oh, so it _is_ for her!" Pinkie giggled, nudging the stallion's hoof away. "oh don't be sad, Quick Draw!" she said when he frowned a bit. "I'm sure AJ's gonna _LOVE_ it!"

"I sure hope so" Quick Draw said, sighing nervously.

…

"okay, everypony, it's time to exchange gifts!" Granny Smith called out to the crowd.

The ponies all started talking excitedly as they gathered around the Christmas tree in the center of the barn. On either side of it were two long tables where all the gifts were. Quick Draw bit his lower lip nervously, going over and picking his gift up. He looked around before going over to Granny Smith. "uh, G-Granny Smith?"

"yes, deary?"

"d-do you think, um... maybe I can give away my gift... um, in p-private?" his heart was pounding nervously. He knew that usually the Apples had everypony exchange gifts in front of everypony else, but he wanted it to be a bit private this year.

"well sure ya can, Quick Draw" she leaned a bit closer to him. "and don't be so nervous about it, I know Applejack is gonna love it" she whispered, smiling a bit and winking at him.

Quick Draw's entire face lit up red. "um... t-thank you, Granny Smith" he stammered, quickly going outside and setting the gift down. Then he took a deep breath and headed back inside, seeking out the beautiful orange mare.

…

Applejack was looking everywhere, but she didn't see Quick Draw. "where the hay did he go?" she mumbled. She wondered if he'd already given the gift to his special somepony. She sighed, a sinking feeling overwhelming her heart.

"uh... M-Miss Applejack?"

the orange mare turned to see Quick Draw standing behind her. He was holding his red cowboy hat in his hooves, twisting it around and around nervously. "um, c-can I, um... talk to you f-for a minute?"

"why sure, Quick Draw" she said, trotting after him as they headed out a side door. The cool night air greeted them as Quick Draw bit his lower lip nervously. "um, as long as we're out here..." Applejack hesitated before shyly pulling a small box from beneath her cowboy hat. "I, um... I got ya somethin', Quick Draw"

"you did?" the white stallion's eyes widened a bit.

Applejack nodded. "yeah... h-here, go ahead and open it" she slowly held the box out to him. It was wrapped in red wrapping paper and tied with a pretty green bow.

the stallion was nervous as he slowly tore the paper off the box and took the top off. He slowly pulled out a small piece of fabric. It was a light blue bandana very similar to the one he usually wore around his neck. Only this one had small red apples all over it and near the bottom it said 'Quick Draw' in red stitching.

"I, uh, made it myself" Applejack said slowly. "I know it's not much, but-"

"oh Miss Applejack, I _love_ it!" Quick Draw said, a big smile crossing his face.

"ya do?"

"of course!" Quick Draw's smile widened a bit as he untied his usual bandana from around his neck and stuffed it underneath his hat. He was about to put the new bandana on when Applejack stopped him.

"wait, um... r-read the tag" she said slowly, her blush deepening a bit.

"oh... um, okay"

"it's on the underside"

Quick Draw flipped the bandana over and saw a small white tag that had been stitched into the fabric. He saw that there was something written on it:

_'stitched by hoof for my very very special somepony._

_Love, Applejack'_

Quick Draw's eyes widened a bit. "M-Miss Applejack..." he was at a loss for words. "I-I, uh..." he swallowed, not knowing what to say. "t-thank you"

"you're welcome, sugarcube" Applejack said softly, smiling.

Quick Draw swallowed, shyly sliding the large box toward her. "um... m-merry Christmas, Miss Applejack" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"oh! T-this is... for me?" Applejack's eyes widened a bit.

"um, y-yep" Quick Draw nodded.

Applejack smiled a bit at the large box. It was wrapped in dark red paper with a gold ribbon on top. She smiled more as she tore the paper off the box and slowly opened it. What she saw inside made her green eyes widen in shock.

She slowly pulled out a dark red guitar. It was shiny and smooth and looked like somepony had polished the heck out of it. She could see her reflection in the dark red wood. There were gold leaf designs here and there on the face of the guitar and up at the top, on the headstock, was 'Applejack' written in shiny gold, cursive lettering.

"oh! Um, I almost forgot" Quick Draw said, pulling something out from beneath his hat. "d-didn't want this gettin' lost in that big ol' box" he handed her a white guitar pick that had a red apple painted on either side and her initials beneath the apples in red lettering.

Applejack's jaw dropped slightly as she stared at the guitar. "oh Quick Draw... t-this is... this is so _beautiful!_"

"I, uh, I know how much you like hearin' my guitar" the stallion said shyly. "so I, um... I thought I'd make you a guitar of your own"

"wait, ya... ya _made_ this?!" Applejack said.

"yep... with a little help from Baba Looey and Twilight" Quick Draw rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "you, um... y-you like it, right-?"

"oh I _LOVE_ it!" Applejack said, tackling the larger stallion with a big hug. "a-and I..." she blushed deeply. "I l-love _you_"

Quick Draw's eyes widened. "y-you-?"

"I've wanted to tell ya for so long now..." Applejack blushed, looking at the ground shyly. "you... you're my special somepony, Quick Draw"

a big goofy grin crossed the while stallions' face. "I-I am?"

Applejack nodded.

Quick Draw giggled. "well golly, Miss Applejack! You..." he blushed. "you're _my_ special somepony too!"

"r-really?"

"yeah!"

Applejack smiled and hugged him again. "oh Quick Draw, this has been the best Christmas ever!"

Quick Draw smiled, hugging back. "I think so too, Miss Applejack"

they could've sat there the rest of the night just hugging each other, but Applejack knew that they had to get back inside with everypony else. "um... I-I guess we'd better head back inside" she said quietly, hesitantly pulling out of the hug.

"oh. Um, yeah" Quick Draw nodded. He was about to head back inside when Applejack stopped him.

"wait!" smiling, the orange mare took his new bandana and tied it around his neck. "_there_" she giggled. "my, you look very handsome, sugarcube"

"ddaaawww" Quick Draw blushed deep red, smiling shyly.

Applejack sighed, slipping the strap of her new guitar onto her shoulder and putting the pick beneath her hat. "well... shall we head on in?"

Quick Draw nodded. He was heading in when Applejack leaned over and kissed him softly. His eyes widened in shock, but after a few seconds, be began kissing back. When they pulled apart, he smiled shyly at her. "merry Christmas, Applejack"

"merry Christmas, Quick Draw"

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYPONY! =D**


End file.
